


O’ Ash Tree of Plenty

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: ((Honestly you can read this and have any romantic/platonic relationship with these characters in mind, it’s open to your imagination))During your travels you find the biggest tree in the kingdom… and now you want to climb it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	O’ Ash Tree of Plenty

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, I don’t even swear in this one.  
> Prompt: Story was based on writing prompt from @write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr  
> Words: 734

Sweat began to drip on your brow as you continued walking ahead, scouting for any sign of standing water. The midday sun was higher than it had been for several weeks, much to the joy of daffodils and twittering blue jays nearby. You had been walking for hours, your path muddy from previous rainfall and the gear on your back becoming a burden; yet you would never pass that burden on to Roach; much to Geralt’s annoyance.  
“You’re going to overheat if you’re not careful.” Geralt stated from behind you as he walked alongside Roach and Jaskier.  
“Not if I can find a river soon!” You jovially replied. A ‘hmm’ was the only response you received. Keeping an eye on the woods edge to your left, you admired the clouds that floated along the blue above you. You could see two swallows flitting around each other further on; a welcome sight after a season of flint grey skies and bitter winds.

Following the path towards the wood, you had reached where the wood’s edge gave way to mountainside when you saw it. Your gasp was drawn out and filled with excitement, causing your companions to stop next to you and follow your gaze. Before you, towering amongst the rest of the wood, was a huge magnificent ash tree. Spring green leaves had begun to spread across its branches, the gnarled trunk underneath a beautiful marker of its long life. You didn’t realise it, but a grin had sprouted on your face, infectious to Jaskier but concerning to Geralt.  
“…I need to climb the tree.” You finally declared.  
“You really don’t.” Geralt countered, loosening his grip on Roach’s lead so she could graze. You spun round to make eye contact with him, already taking off your gear and coat. “Yes I do, it’s very important-”  
“No it’s not. Don’t climb the tree, y/n.” The white wolf came closer to you in an attempt to appear intimidating. But you knew better. More so, you turned to Jaskier who was encouraging you with a grin and a subtle nod. Instantly you dropped your things and ran towards the tree, Jaskier close behind you. “Y/n! Jaskier!” The exasperated voice bellowed behind you both. As you reached it, the strong smell of earth hit you like a hurricane, the coolness of the bark a pleasant welcome as you lightly brushed over it with your fingertips. “Quick Jaskier- help me up!” Jaskier helped hoist you up to the first branch as Geralt got closer. You gripped the thick branch tightly with both hands and pulled yourself up onto it. From there you paused just long enough to formulate a climbing strategy then began moving.  
Looking down, you saw Jaskier watching with admiration as Geralt stood arms folded next to the trunk. “Please get down.” Geralt uncharacteristically pleaded. “No!” You breathed as you climbed another level, “Must Climb!” Jaskier offered words of encouragement as you climbed higher and higher, taking care to test each branch before putting your whole weight on it. On any other climbing expedition you would take more risks, but not with Grumpy Pants observing your efforts. You had to at least try and impress him, make him smile.

Upon finally reaching the top, you held tightly onto the thinning trunk with one hand and fist pumped the air with the other as you shouted in triumph, “Woooooohoooo!” almost howling as the spring sun warmed your face once more. Jaskier eagerly clapped and wolf whistled at your achievements. Even Geralt couldn’t hold back a tiny smile, but you were too high up to see. “Excellent work, magpie!” Jaskier playfully called up to you. “Thanks hummingbird!” You replied as you blew him a kiss, laughing whilst he sung “Toss a branch to your magpie, O’ ash tree of plenty!”; completely ignoring the rolling eyes and frustrated sigh of the Witcher.

Once you had appreciated the incredible view of a nearby kingdom on the horizon, you cautiously made your way back down. You were going to free jump from the last branch to the ground when Geralt stepped forward and offered up his hands.  
“You happy now?” He asked, trying to look as unamused as possible. Holding his forearms, you safely jumped down. After brushing off flakes of wood from your clothes you look up into his amber eyes with a childlike grin, his features softening under your gaze.  
“Yes!”


End file.
